


The Mustang

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: For a request: Carisi is very happy with Barba's choice of a rental car.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	The Mustang

“You don’t have to leave,” Barba said from the bed, unable to stifle his yawn as he watched Carisi from beneath heavy eyelids.

Carisi smiled as he buttoned his shirt. “I’ve got an early morning and I wasn’t exactly prepared for a sleepover.”

“Don’t usually put out on a first date?”

“It’s been known to happen,” Carisi answered, looking around for his shoes. He found one just inside the bedroom door, and the other halfway across the room. “Hope this doesn’t mean I don’t get a second.”

“I think,” Barba said, speaking slowly, “you can have as many dates as you want.”

Carisi pulled on his second shoe and straightened, spearing Barba with a bright blue gaze and a crooked smile. “You always this accommodating after sex?”

Barba laughed. “ _Accommodating_? Come back to bed and I’ll show you accommodating.”

Carisi groaned with real regret. “I’d like to, but I’d never leave.” He hesitated, regarding Barba for a few seconds. “I got a busy week, but you wanna hang out next weekend?”

“Hang out?”

“Yeah, you know. Dinner or whatever.”

Barba grimaced, scratching at his jaw. “I can’t, I have...a thing.”

“Oh. Okay. Well...you can just call me when—”

“How do you feel about a drive to Boston?”

Carisi took a few moments to ponder the question before asking, “You mean like a daytrip?”

“Mmm. I have a meeting on Saturday. We could stay over…”

“A meeting on Saturday?”

Barba yawned again. “I’ll rent you a car.”

“You don’t like my truck?” 

“I’ll rent a car and pay for gas, food, and lodging. All you have to do is drive.”

“Hmm,” Carisi said, crossing slowly to the bed. “A chauffeur, huh?”

“You want a hat?”

Carisi smiled and leaned down, propping his fists on the bed. The two men regarded each other, and Carisi’s desire to crawl under the covers and snuggle around Barba while they both slipped into sleep was so overwhelming that it temporarily stole his breath. “Get me in bed one time and you already wanna run away together,” Carisi accused softly, his eyes sliding to Barba’s lips as they curved.

“You can think about it and let me know this week. It could be a second date, although seven hours in a car with me might show the holes in my charm.”

Carisi hummed noncommittally, bending closer until his breath fanned Barba’s face. “I like your holes,” he murmured, smiling when Barba rolled his eyes. Carisi brushed his lips over Barba’s. “Just let me know the details of when you wanna leave or whatever and I’ll make it work.”

“Well...I suppose we could leave Friday and spend two nights…” There was a mixture of caution and hope in Barba’s sleepy green eyes, and Carisi kissed him again. This time he let his lips linger, sighing softly when he finally had to pull away. 

“Let me check my schedule and see how early I can get off.” He grinned at the mischievous look he got in response. “I’ll call you?” He gave Barba one last kiss before straightening. “Don’t get up, I’ll let myself out.”

* * *

“You rented a _Mustang_?” Carisi stared in disbelief, reaching out a hand but stopping short of touching the gleaming red paint. “What, were they all out of economy cars?”

Barba laughed, but there was an edge of nervousness in the sound. He fidgeted with the keys. “You mentioned you’d always wanted one. Figured this could be a thank you. For driving me.”

Carisi touched a tentative hand to the hood of the car, trailing his fingertips along the paint. “You don’t understand what this—I’d fuck this car if I could.” He looked up at Barba’s startled laugh, blinking in surprise and casting a quick glance around to make sure no one else had heard. 

“You’re almost as red as the car,” Barba remarked drily.

“Didn’t mean to say that out loud,” Carisi muttered, scrubbing a hand over the back of his neck. 

“What you do when you’re alone with it is your business,” Barba said, holding out the keys, “but I sure hope you can drive it because you’re listed as primary operator.”

Carisi took the keys. “Guess we’ll find out. You mind if we take the scenic route?”

“As long as I make it to Boston before three tomorrow.” He glanced at Carisi’s backpack. “Is that all you have?” 

“For two nights? Yeah…” He looked at Barba’s carryon suitcase, travel bag, and a garment bag that must contain a suit. “I don’t have a meeting, though. Don’t need much more than a change of underwear and toothpaste.”

Barba rubbed his hands on his jeans and looked around the lot. “I guess we can get going, then. Want to pop the trunk and—”

“Oh, yeah, I’ll get the bags,” Carisi said. He stepped forward and ducked his head, planting a kiss on Barba’s cheek. “Thanks for this.”

Barba cleared his throat. “You’re the one doing me a favor,” he muttered, alarmed by how flustered he was. He started to turn toward the car, but Carisi was quicker and swooped in front of him, opening the passenger door with a flourish and smiling as he held it. Barba folded himself into the car and looked up at Carisi. 

“I would’ve driven a rusted out Pinto to spend the weekend with you,” Carisi said, flashing another smile and closing the door before Barba could think of anything to say.

A few minutes later, Carisi was pulling out into traffic with the windows rolled down and “Born to Run” blaring from the speakers, and Barba thought the look of joy on the other man’s face was well worth the ridiculous cost of insurance he’d paid for the rental. 

* * *

Carisi pulled into the deserted parking lot of the rest area and killed the engine—and the rough voice of Bob Seger—and yawned as he stretched in the confines of the driver’s seat. They’d been driving nonstop for three hours, and they were still an hour from the outskirts of Boston. 

“I love this car,” he said, running his hands over the steering wheel.

Barba smiled. “Glad to hear it,” he answered. “I won’t mention how many speed limits you violated.”

“Don’t worry, Barba. I promise not to wreck the car.”

“Some damage might actually justify the cost of the insurance,” Barba joked. 

“I meant I’d keep _you_ safe,” Carisi clarified, climbing out of the car and turning to look in at Barba. “You coming?”

“Yes,” Barba said, giving his head a little shake as he got out of the passenger side of the Mustang. They hadn’t talked much during the drive, only turning down the music to ask after each other’s families and to point out interesting sights along the highway, but Barba had been trying to find the courage to broach the subject of Boston for hours. He kept telling himself he didn’t want to spoil Carisi’s good mood, but he knew his silence was selfish.

Carisi waited by the hood until Barba met him, and then shortened his stride to match Barba’s step as they walked to the building. It was late afternoon—almost dinnertime, in fact—but the sun was still bright in the cloudless sky and hot against their skin. 

“Never seen you in jeans and a t-shirt before,” Carisi remarked as they walked, his voice deceptively casual.

“And?” Barba asked as Carisi stepped ahead of him to push open the door. “What’s the verdict?”

Carisi followed Barba into the air-conditioned building. “I’m a big fan,” he said, grinning when Barba looked back at him. Carisi glanced around, spotting a single security camera in the far corner of the ceiling, and turned Barba around to push him gently against the wall. “In fact, only half my attention was on the car,” he added, ducking his head and searching Barba’s face for permission before brushing a soft kiss over his lips. 

Barba reached up and hooked a fingertip into the V at the neck of Carisi’s shirt. “This is one of my four favorite looks on you.”

Carisi’s smile was crooked, full of pleased embarrassment. “Four?” 

“Casual,” Barba said, tugging gently at the collar. “Suit.” His eyes flicked up toward Carisi’s wind-tousled hair. “Uniform.”

“I don’t have one anymore.” Carisi waited, but Barba didn’t finish. “Well? Do I gotta guess the fourth?”

Barba leaned his head back against the wall and offered his best smirk. “I have faith you can figure it out,” he said, poking a finger at Carisi’s waistband. 

Carisi stepped closer, pressing himself against the other man. “I don’t think you saw much of me when you were facedown in your comforter,” he murmured, the words little more than a whisper. He smiled as Barba’s eyes darkened. “Hope that wasn’t too much of a disappointment.”

Barba tipped up his chin. “Nothing you can’t make up to me with a nice striptease.”

Carisi bent down and licked playfully at Barba’s lips. “Right now?”

“Got an exhibitionist streak I should know about?” Barba asked, glancing toward the security camera.

“Depends,” Carisi said. He leaned down to nibble Barba’s ear. “Is that a turn-off for you?”

“Depends,” Barba echoed with a hint of sarcasm. “You have something more specific in mind than taking off your clothes in the middle of a public building?”

“Mm,” Carisi hummed into the cup of Barba’s ear. “Maybe.”

* * *

They watched a pickup truck back out of its parking spot and disappear down the exit ramp. It was the only vehicle they’d seen since arriving at the rest area. Barba looked down at Carisi’s hand in his lap, and then up at Carisi’s face.

“Want me to stop?”

Barba considered the question, glancing past Carisi toward the entrance ramp. Then he looked down at Carisi’s lap. Carisi wasn’t touching himself, but he was hard inside his faded, worn jeans. Barba was certainly responding to Carisi’s ministrations, although he still had more than a few reservations.

“On a scale of one to ten, how much do you want to do this?” he asked.

“I don’t want to do anything you’re not a hundred percent on board with.”

Barba gave him an arch look. “That’s not an answer.” He glanced back into Carisi’s lap and sighed. “But I suppose I don’t really need one.” He turned and reached out, slipping his fingers into Carisi’s hair and pulling him closer. Searching Carisi’s eyes, he said, “At this point in our careers, you’ve got a lot more to lose than I do. Look me in the eyes and tell me you’re sure you want to risk it, and I’m with you.”

“There aren’t any security cameras outside. We can leave the doors open in case someone drives up and we need to duck inside fast.” He paused, licking his lower lip. Their faces were inches apart, and it was almost easy to believe they were the only two people in the world. “Ten,” Carisi finally breathed, holding Barba’s stare. “It’s not just the car. I want you to—I want _you_ to fuck me on this car. We could try to find somewhere else—”

Barba pulled him down for a kiss, plunging his tongue into Carisi’s mouth to taste his eagerness. He felt Carisi opening his fly, and the hot air felt cool against Barba’s cock when Carisi pulled him free from his briefs.

“Jesus,” Barba gasped a few seconds later, breaking away from Carisi’s mouth. He shifted his hips, fighting the urge to drive himself up into Carisi’s fist. “You’re very good at this.”

Carisi swiped the pad of his thumb over Barba’s crown, grinning. “Any time you want a handjob, all you gotta do is ask,” he said.

Barba laughed breathlessly, checking the rest area’s entrance. “I’ll keep it in mind,” he said. They’d already gotten condoms and lube from the trunk, and he tore open a packet while Carisi brought him to full hardness with surprising ease. Barba’s nerves were no match for Carisi’s fingers. “Do you need any help?” 

“Nah, I’ll be lucky I last ten seconds with you inside me.” Carisi took the condom and rolled it quickly onto Barba’s erection. He glanced over his shoulder; still no sign of any approaching vehicles. He opened the lube and squirted a generous amount onto Barba’s sheathed cock, spreading it with a few more strokes of his fist. “Are you ready?” 

Barba’s heart was slamming in his chest, but the desire was almost enough to dull his anxiety. “Ready,” he agreed.

“Wait here, I’ll get set and make sure the coast is clear.” When Barba nodded, Carisi leaned over to kiss him. Barba could feel the desperation in the other man’s kiss, and in that moment he was certain he would do anything in the world that Carisi asked of him. 

He watched as Carisi got out and stood in the open doorway, facing into the car, while he unzipped his jeans and reached a hand down the back of his pants to awkwardly lube himself. Leaving the door open, Carisi walked to the front of the car and looked around, clearly listening for the sound of a nearing engine. 

He turned and put his palms on the hood, peering through the windshield at Barba, and Barba’s breath caught in his chest. For a moment he couldn’t move, struck by Carisi’s beauty in the late-day sun. 

Carisi reached one hand down and pulled himself free from his pants, glancing around again as he settled his cock against the glinting red paint. 

“Christ,” Barba muttered under his breath as Carisi put his palms back on the hood and flexed his hips, rubbing his erection against the hot metal. Carisi looked in at him and gave a short nod, and Barba got quickly out of the car with a hand over his crotch. He looked around, hesitating near his open door while he listened to the distant sounds of traffic. 

“You still with me?” Carisi asked, watching him.

“I’m here,” Barba said. He rounded the front of the car and stepped up close behind Carisi. “This car looks a lot better with you on it.”

Carisi looked back over his shoulder with his hair hanging on his forehead. “Don’t worry about being gentle,” he said. 

Barba pulled Carisi’s jeans down to expose his pale ass to the sunlight. “Is it too hot?” he asked as he ran a finger over Carisi’s hole to make sure there was lube around his rim.

“No,” Carisi answered, bowing his back and pushing himself back against Barba’s finger.

Barba reached a hand around Carisi’s waist and touched the hood to reassure himself Carisi wasn’t going to burn his dick off on the heated metal. It was hot, but not unbearably. If Carisi said he was alright, Barba would have to take him at his word. There was no time for hesitation. 

He pressed the head of his cock against Carisi’s hole and Carisi immediately pushed himself back again, moaning softly as Barba’s crown made it past his tight ring of muscle. 

“Please, Raf,” Carisi said, reaching back to grab for Barba’s hip. “Fuck. Fuck me, please.”

Barba looked toward the edge of the parking lot. Still nothing. “Alright, Sonny,” he said, holding onto Carisi’s waist. Carisi slapped his palm back onto the hood, bracing himself, and Barba filled him with one quick thrust of his hips. Carisi turned his face into his arm to muffle his cry. “Okay?”

“Mmhm,” Carisi answered. 

Barba wanted to take time to enjoy the moment, to relish the feeling of being buried inside of Carisi under the warmth of the sun, but someone could pull into the parking lot at any moment.

Barba drew back and flexed his hips again, driving Carisi into the hood of the car. He saw Carisi’s fingers curl against the red paint. Holding Carisi’s waist with both hands, Barba thrust into him hard and fast—once, twice, three times, not slowing even when he felt Carisi’s body clenching tight around him. 

“Raf. Raf,” Carisi said, his hands scrabbling at the hood, “I’m gonna come—”

“Come, baby,” Barba agreed, sliding one hand up under Carisi’s shirt to feel the heat of his skin, the bow of his back, the tremble of his body. Barba slowed almost to a stop when he felt the first shudder pass through Carisi.

Carisi’s hips jerked against the car and Barba fucked him—slowly, now, gently—through his orgasm. Carisi was moaning quietly, his head hanging low between his arms, and Barba made a promise to himself that next time, he would see Carisi’s face when he came. When they came. 

“Shit, fuck—” Barba said, withdrawing abruptly and yanking his pants up, “someone’s coming, get up.”

Carisi, alerted by Barba’s urgency more than anything else—the blood still roaring in his ears muffled the sound of an approaching vehicle—had already shoved himself up and stuffed himself into his pants. He looked around, more than a little dazed, as Barba dropped awkwardly into the passenger seat of the car. 

Carisi climbed into the driver’s seat just as a black convertible came into sight around the corner, and he and Barba both pulled their doors closed as the vehicle passed behind them and turned into a parking slot several spaces away.

Barba let out a shaky breath and ran a hand down his sweaty face. His jeans were unbuttoned, the bulge of his erection jutting from the maw of the zipper, the lube on the condom already soaking through the cotton of his briefs. 

He was staring through the windshield, and Carisi followed his gaze toward the hood where strands of cum were glistening in the sun against the red paint. 

“We should probably wipe that off,” Barba said, his voice so calm and matter-of-fact that Carisi started laughing. Barba grinned at him. “How do you feel, good? I didn't hurt you?”

“Better’n you,” Carisi laughed, glancing past Barba as the couple from the other car disappeared into the building. “Keep watch,” he said, shifting onto a hip and leaning down into Barba’s lap. His thigh hit the steering wheel, and Barba couldn’t fathom how legs that long could be twisted into such a small space. Carisi seemed undeterred, and in only a few seconds he’d freed Barba’s cock from his underwear and stripped off the condom, tossing it unceremoniously to the floor.

Barba glanced anxiously toward the building; even if the couple walked out, they’d see nothing but him sitting in the passenger seat—if they even bothered to look in that direction. He looked toward the entrance ramp, expecting a wink of sunlight on glass or metal to signal another approaching vehicle, but there was nothing.

“Maybe I should just— _Christ_ ,” he said, his hips bucking reflexively as Carisi closed his fist around Barba’s shaft and his mouth around his crown. Barba tangled a hand in Carisi’s damp hair, shooting another quick look toward the building. “Jesus. Sonny.”

Carisi hummed in answer, and with just a few tight twists of his fist he had Barba coming with a frantic curse. Carisi swallowed repeatedly, assuring himself he’d gotten every drop that Barba had to offer, before lifting his head and carefully tucking Barba’s spent cock back into his briefs. 

They looked at each other as Carisi straightened up into his seat, and Carisi offered a smile that made Barba’s chest ache. It was a pain that he didn’t ever want to lose.

“See that?” Carisi asked, gesturing toward the building as the couple emerged and headed toward their car. “Perfect timing.”

“You haven’t asked why we’re going to Boston,” Barba said. He felt winded, and his shirt was stuck to his skin. He didn’t mean to say it, but he should’ve brought it up a long time ago.

Carisi regarded him for a few seconds. He was still smiling, but the curve of his lips was different. “I know why I’m going,” he finally answered. “You asked, and I like spending time with you.” He paused. “Stands to reason you’ve got a job interview or something.”

Barba looked out his window toward the convertible. His heart was still slamming in his chest, and his muscles were shaky, his limbs heavy. What he wanted—what he really wanted—was to curl up with Carisi and slip into sleep while they were both in a post-orgasm haze of contentment. 

“I should’ve told you upfront,” Barba said. He sighed and turned his head to look at Carisi. “I didn’t want to tell you,” he admitted. 

“Thought I wouldn’t sleep with you if I knew you weren’t gonna stick around?”

Barba grimaced. “It’s not like I seduced you. Besides, it’s only a few hours’ drive.”

“Not today,” Carisi laughed. 

“I mean, maybe we…” Barba sighed and looked down at himself. He lifted his hips and quickly buttoned and zipped his jeans. They should go into the bathroom to clean up while the coast was clear. 

“Not like I asked for anything,” Carisi said after a few moments of silence. 

“No,” Barba agreed quietly. “No, you didn’t.” He looked sideways at the other man. “But if I were to ask?”

Carisi considered, and Barba fought the urge to squirm under the heavy weight of silence in the car. “Always kinda had a thing for professors.”

Barba laughed in surprise, turning his head to meet Carisi’s stare. “Who said anything about professors?”

“I figure you’re looking to teach at Harvard. They’d be lucky to get you, Raf. If it’s what you want…”

“Wearing cardigans and drinking apple cider and slowly getting fat,” Barba said, and Carisi smiled at the disdain in his voice.

“Don’t gotta sell _me_ on it. Like I said, if it’s what you want.” 

“I don’t know what I want,” Barba admitted before he could stop himself. “Not anymore.”

“Well. No reason you gotta figure it out right now. We should run inside before someone else—”

“Actually, that’s not true,” Barba said, turning toward Carisi. “I want to sleep with you.”

Carisi let the words hang in the air for a few seconds before pointing through the windshield. “My jizz is baking on the hood of this car.”

“ _Sleep_ , jackass,” Barba said. 

“Wait, are you upset because I left the other night?”

“No...No, I’m upset because I didn’t tell you I wanted you to stay.”

“Oh.”

Barba sighed and turned his head to look out his window again. “Sorry. It was stupid to bring this up now.”

“We’ll be at the motel in about an hour. We can...talk…”

“Yes,” Barba agreed.

“Cuddle,” Carisi suggested, and the corner of Barba’s mouth twitched into a small smile. “Sleep.” Carisi reached out and touched his fingers to Barba’s arm, waiting until Barba looked back at him. “If you want me to drive seven hours every weekend or holiday to visit, I will.”

Barba swallowed, overwhelmed by the sincerity shining in the other man’s eyes. “I’m not sure I’ll take the job if they offer. But, um...I think I could handle the train if I knew you were waiting at the other end.”

Carisi’s smile lit up his whole face, and he leaned toward Barba for a kiss, his hand settling against Barba’s jaw. “That’s sweet,” he murmured against Barba’s lips, running a thumb along his cheek. “We can talk about it after your interview. I’m in your corner whatever you decide.”

Barba released a breath he felt like he’d been holding forever, and he could feel the tension leaving his shoulders. “Yeah?” he asked, searching Carisi’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Carisi agreed, kissing him again. 

Barba offered a lopsided smile. “You always this accommodating after sex?” he teased.

Carisi laughed. “Wait til we get to the room. You haven’t _seen_ accommodating.”


End file.
